La Historia del Príncipe no Azul
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: [Por los 150 reviews de BY MY SIDE- ONESHOT] A todos les gusta los cuentos de hadas con finales asquerosamente felices. Te aviso de antemano que esto no lo es. Bienvenido al mundo real chico (a). Dile hola a los finales asquerosamentes tristes. Me llamo Karin y hoy te contare una historia.


_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, solo la historia._

**La Historia del Príncipe no Azul**

**Uno.**

Odio muchas cosas. Odio a la gente que se queda dormida en el autobús. Odio al café que se ha dejado a la intemperie y que tiene un sabor asquerosamente amargo. Odio a las personas que fingen estar felices cuando por dentro se están muriendo poco a poco. Odio la comida del comedor de la secundaria. El mundo es muy cruel pero a la vez muy hermoso. Me llamo Karin y hoy te contaré una historia.

Pero la historia que te voy a contar hoy no es acerca de mi patética y miserable vida, porque eso sería muy cliché. No. Pero tampoco te voy a contar un cuento de hadas en donde el príncipe azul va a rescatar a la abandonada princesa de la torre. No les contaré ese cuento porque todo el mundo sabe cómo acaba. "Que vivieron felices por siempre." ¡Que forma más irreal y tonta de acabar un cuento!

Entonces supongo que lo que les voy a contar no es un cuento. Pudo haber sido un cuento con un final asquerosamente feliz (¿A quién no le gusta los finales asquerosamente felices?). Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo se darán cuenta de que el 'príncipe' no es exactamente un príncipe azul y que la 'doncella' no era la única más linda del pueblo. Empezaré por describir a nuestro personaje masculino principal.

Es alto (al menos yo lo considero alto). Es mayor que yo por tres meses. Es muy guapo (el tema no es para nada discutible. Es guapo y ya). Su cabello es negro como el carbón y su piel es pálida. No es tan musculoso como mi primo, pero tampoco es flácido como un espantapájaros. Sus ojos son de un extraño tono de negro, y cada vez que te mira fijamente a los ojos sientes como si estuviese penetrando el alma. Es un engreído y se cree el mejor hombre que ha pisado la faz de la tierra. En realidad es una tonta faceta que él mismo creó porque su papá no le presta tanta atención como a su hermano (quien es perfecto, perfecto, perfecto). Mira a todos de una manera despectiva excepto a la doncella del cuento (porque él la ama aunque nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, y menos en público).

Describiré ahora a nuestra doncella. Tiene el cabello decolorado, lo que hace que siempre la miren raro (es rosa como el algodón de azúcar de la feria). Sus ojos son como los de un gato (brillan y brillan todo el maldito día), siempre inocentes y ajenos a la malicia. Es un poco más baja que yo pero eso no le quita la fuerza sobrehumana que tiene cuando alguien la hace enojar. Es una chica bonita (¿duh? Pero yo soy más bonita que esa frentuda), aunque no tanto como su vecina, la rubia de ojos azules. Esa sí parece una princesa sacada de los cuentos que me leía la desgraciada de mi madre cuando era una enana.

La historia que contaré es una historia triste. Aunque tal vez no sería triste de no haber sido por aquel idiota insensible. O tal vez fue la culpa de la pelo de chicle. No lo sé. La cosa es que da pena y tuve la necesidad de contarte. No estuve directa ni indirectamente involucrada en el asunto. Supongo que en el fondo (bien, bien en el fondo) soy una chica sensible. Si no cuento esto me quedaré encerrada en mi habitación comiendo galletas con helado de menta con una caja de pañuelos enterrada en el sofá.

.

**Dos**

Todo empezó una mañana de abril (¿o fue mayo?). No me acuerdo bien la fecha. Soy mala recordando fechas, en especial cuando se trata de cosas como estas. Pero volviendo al tema, fue una mañana lluviosa. Todo empezó una mañana lluviosa. Creo que fue un día lunes. Fue un día bastante inusual (empezando por el hecho de que mi despertador no sonó y estuve con un humor de perros casi todo el día).

El niño bonito estaba peleando (como de costumbre) con mi primo. La rara estaba charlando amenamente con sus amigas, pero de tanto en tanto volteaba a verlo a él (al príncipe no azul que solo ella amaba con todo su corazón). Y, como de costumbre (y por el tonto enamorado que es por dentro), él volteó a verla y le cayó un puñete limpio en el rostro casi perfecto. Mi primo (el rubio más escandaloso que haya podido pisar la faz de la tierra) se burló de él con su risa contagiosa y le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda. La doncella (por razones obvias) fue la primera en acercarse a él para ayudarlo, y todos la miraron sorprendidos cuando ella tomó su mano con delicadeza.

¿Acaso creen que el bastardo ése le iba a mirar a los ojos, besarla suavemente en los labios y aceptar su ayuda? _Sí, claro amor_... En tus más remotos y estúpidos sueños. ¿Te recuerdo acaso que estamos hablando de un caso real y no de una novela de amor sin sentido? ¿Te recuerdo que es un príncipe no azul del que estamos hablando aquí y no del perfecto príncipe de los cuentos de hadas?

La cuestión es que rechazó su ayuda. Ni se dignó a mirarla a los ojos.

"No necesito ayuda. Ni la tuya ni la de nadie.." le dijo fríamente, apoyándose sobre su silla. Se había soltado del agarre de la mano de ella violentamente.

"P-pero-"

Cuando volteó a mirarla, juré ver una pizca de arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Supuse que fue solo una tonta suposición mía porque él nunca la vería a alguien (ni siquiera a su padre) con arrepentimiento. Él volteó hacia el otro lado y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal de la cafetería (Sí, seguía siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre. No había cambiado nada).

Y ella se quedó ahí. Parada como una tonta en medio de la cafetería. Fue la primera vez en donde sentí pena por alguien. Sus ojos estaban brillosos (era obvio que quería llorar, pero se estaba haciendo la chica fuerte). Sentí pena por ella, de verdad. Mayormente él la ignoraba y era ella quien se iba frustrada. Pero, como leíste, esta vez no fue así. No pasó mucho tiempo para que cierre sus ojos y termine saliendo de la cafetería también. Todos los que habían presenciado la escena estaban atónitos. No era la primera vez que algo así sucedía entre ellos. Fue extraño. Extraño de verdad. Porque nunca le respondía y ella nunca le había tomado de la mano.

Quise ir a reconfortarla (a pesar de que no lo hago con nadie). Pero la rubia con cuerpo de modelo y la otra chica de ojos raros llegaron antes que yo y se encargaron de eso. Decidí entonces, dejar a esas tontas e irme por mi cuenta a clases. Agradecía internamente de que la única clase que compartíamos los tres sea otro día. No estaba de humor para aguantar sus miradas (frías y con algo de arrepentimiento en las de él, pero de tristeza en las de ella).

Así que ese día, las cosas quedaron así. Bueno, en realidad no del todo. Lo siguiente lo vi yo (y solo yo) a la hora de salida. El idiota de cabello carbón estaba saliendo por la puerta del gimnasio ya que había tenido práctica de baloncesto esa tarde. La vi salir a ella por la puerta opuesta (la de la biblioteca) con su paraguas asquerosamente rosa como su cabello. Yo estaba recostada contra la pared de la entrada principal observando distraídamente su encuentro. No tenía nada mejor que hacer en esos momentos (como de costumbre, mi papá se había olvidado de recogerme). Pero los tórtolos ni siquiera se percataron de mi presencia: estaban más ocupados mirándose mutuamente. Y fue ahí (la primera vez) en donde me fijé en la mirada del príncipe no azul. Su mirada estaba llena de arrepentimiento.

Sin dejar de mirarse, se acercaron hasta llegar al centro del desértico estacionamiento. Y para volver el momento aún más cliché, empezó a llover. Ninguno abrió sus paraguas. Ella fue la primera en hacer contacto físico. Acercó su mano a su mejilla helada y la acarició levemente con su pulgar. Una pequeña sonrisa surcaba en sus labios rojos como la cereza. La lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza y estaban empapados. Pero al parecer no les importó.

Él cerró sus ojos para disfrutar el contacto y en un movimiento desesperado intentó besarla. Besarla en los labios rojos y sentirse completo. Pero sus labios helados no tocaron los de ella. Solo lograron tocar su mejilla. Sus tonificados brazos se encontraban rodeando su cintura y los delgados de ella estaban alrededor de su cuello. Ella negó, era bastante obvio que ahora si estaba llorando.

Y se fue. Dejando solo a su príncipe azul en medio del estacionamiento. Eventualmente, también me fui. Si. Ese día no fue muy lindo. Te lo advertí.

Y tal vez pienses que sentí pena por él. Para ser honesta contigo, no lo hice del todo. Se lo merecía por ser un idiota.

.

**Tres.**

En todas las historias, siempre hay algo que se sale de la rutina (de lo normal) para que sea algo interesante y no sea una tonta anécdota. Bueno, eso fue lo que sucedió con esta historia. Aunque no ocurrió exactamente poco tiempo después de aquella lluviosa en mayo o abril. Ocurrió volviendo de las vacaciones de verano (no sé en donde rayos vivirás, pero yo tengo vacaciones de veranos en julio). Era un nuevo año escolar, nuevas experiencias, nuevos cambios. Y al parecer nuestro príncipe se tomó la cosa muy a pecho. En especial lo último.

No me voy a olvidar de ese día. No hay forma de que lo haga. Fue un día tan épico. Si hubiese tenido mi celular para grabarlo, lo hubiese hecho. De verdad. No todos los días ves a un príncipe no azul pidiendo ayuda y menos a la chica que volvía los latidos de su corazón locos, ¿o sí? Fue algo tan inesperado que ni la misma doncella se lo esperaba.

Me acuerdo claramente que estaba en la biblioteca por el curso de investigación. Tenía que buscar bibliografía acerca de mi tema (el cual cambiaba a cada rato) y me había quedado merodeando por los eternos pasillos de ese antiquísimo lugar. Prefería caminar a que quedarme estancada en mi sitio y pretender que leía esos extraños libros mientras que en realidad estaba navegando en internet o chateando con algunos amigos (no niego que es aburrido, pero ya me había cansado de la misma rutina de siempre). Pasé dos veces por la zona de los libros de Humanidades; y la tercera vez que pasé, una imagen me dejó helada. El príncipe no azul estaba hablando con la doncella no tan bonita.

Como si me hubieren pegado un cohete en el trasero, corrí para esconderme detrás del gran estante lleno de libros de la edad de mi difunta abuela. La odiosa bibliotecaria justo pasaba por ahi y odiaba que los estudiantes entren a la biblioteca solo para perder clases (lo que yo usualmente hacía, en especial en Cálculo), por lo que cogí el primer libro que encontré y lo empecé a hojearlo como una tonta. La bibliotecaria se perdió por el interminable pasillo de libros antiguos y pude hacer un pequeño agujero entre los libros para ver lo que ocurría con el par (obviamente después de haberme asegurado de que ya no había nadie cerca).

"O-oye..." nunca jamás había escuchado tartamudear al chico bonito. "El idiota de tu mejor amigo me dijo que tú eres buena en Biotecnología."

Ella lo miró divertida (porque sabía que estaba sufriendo pero le gustaba verlo sufrir). Como de costumbre, me imaginé cosas y lo vi sonrojarse, tratando de evitar encontrar su mirada con la de ella. Ella jugueteó con las puntas de su cabello durante un rato, con una sonrisa tonta en su cara mientras lo veía luchar internamente.

"¿y...?" le preguntó ella incitándolo a seguir hablando.

"Necesito ayuda en Biotecnología." se notaba a kilómetros que el idiota este estaba luchando con su orgullo para que simplemente ella lo ayude en Biotecnología.

"Hoy a las seis en mi casa. No llegues tarde." respondió pegándole un post-it amarillo en la palma de su mano. Para mi salud mental no era uno de color rosa. Creo que ya había mucho rosa en su vida (su cabello y su paraguas).

Y supongo que eso fue el cambio de rutina. Sus rutinas cambiaron a partir de ese día. El chico frío ya no era el mismo idiota cuando de ella se trataba, y ella ya no era la misma ilusa de siempre cuando de su príncipe no azul se trataba.

.

**Cuatro**

Nos acercamos al final de la historia. De una vez te aviso que el final no es un final feliz. Porque acuérdate de que esto no es un cuento de hadas y no hay un "felices por siempre". Así que si no te gustan los finales tristes y realistas, te recomiendo que dejes de leer esto. En serio. No quiero que acabes en un rincón y con dudas existenciales.

¿En qué nos habíamos quedado?... Ah sí, en la parte en donde sus rutinas cambian. Nos quedamos en la parte del medio de la historia. Y bueno, ya saben todo el rollo cliché de las historias de amor. Que se empiezan a ver más seguido, y que su amor solo crece y crece como un globo que inflas. Pero, ¿qué pasas con el globo que no dejas de inflar? Se rompe, ¿no es así? Bueno, algo así pasó con ese par tan patético (como los zapatos que estoy usando en este momento).

El día en el que terminó todo también estaba lloviendo. Y lo peor de todo, es que esta última parte la historia también la presencié yo sin querer. Lo único que había hecho ese día era salir de mi casa para tomar algo de café y mojarme un poco con la lluvia helada. Pero supongo que a veces las cosas no salen como uno las planea (y créeme que eso me pasa todo el tiempo). Ese día fue un asco, de verdad.

Ese día si me lo acuerdo a la perfección porque sí. No preguntes por qué. Fue el segundo domingo de noviembre. Mis papás habían estado peleando toda la madrugada y sus gritos no me habían dejado dormir del todo. Era temprano (y yo odio levantarme temprano) y ya me había rendido en dormir. Por otro lado, ella estaba durmiendo como la típica doncella que era (sin gritos que penetraban sus orejas) y él estaba en camino hacia la florería de la familia de la rubia bonita.

No tardé en encontrármela en la calle. Bueno, yo la vi a ella... No sé si ella me vio a mí (cosa que dudo ya que seguramente estaba pensando en alguien con el cabello y ojos negros que hacía que su corazón lata a mil por minuto). Y al final, también lo vi a él al otro lado de la acera con un gran ramo de rosas rojas (sus favoritas) en la mano. Era obvio lo que iba a suceder. Iba a cruzar la acera, se le confesaría. Ella saltaría a sus brazos y finalmente lo besaría. Él le pediría para salir y ella asentiría mil veces para aceptar su propuesta. Y serían felices. (Ya quisieran que fuese así).

Ella lo vio antes y lo saludó alegremente con la mano. Él escondió el gran ramo de rosas tras suyo y le devolvió el saludo con un ademán con la mano. La gente (a pesar de ser domingo) empujaba constantemente y no dejaba pasar del todo. Me rendí y decidí dejarlos a solas (aunque de todas formas me enteraría). Y todo ocurrió muy rápido.

La doncella cruzó la calle sin mirar a ningún lado de la pista. Un camión la arrolló. El príncipe no azul lanzó las rosas al cielo para dirigirse donde su amada. Y esas rosas rojas (esas rosas de sangre) cayeron en mis brazos. Y lloré.

.

**Final**

Lo más probable es que encuentres algunos rastros de lágrimas en este papel súper arrugado y enterrado en tu casillero. Asegúrate que se quede allí y que nadie lo lea a excepción tuya. Supongo que ahora es bastante obvio quien es el príncipe no azul, _¿verdad Sasuke Uchiha?_

_._

_._

_2749 palabras_

_No se olviden de agregarme a Facebook para estar al día con mis actualizaciones y nuevos proyectos :D_

_._

_Reviews?_


End file.
